masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Limit On Personal Images
Ok this issue I know has come up before, and I know it is has not passed twice before, but since this keeps happening, I feel that we need to set some kind of limit on the amount of personal images that users are permitted to upload for their own personal use. This is a constant source of frustration for me. Now, I've done some research on this issue and I've found that most wikis have a limit of five images that someone can upload for their personal use. Although I found the range from none to ten and a few in between like seven or three. I could not find any wiki that allows more than ten. There was one thing today that really hit it home and finally give me the push to take this out. I have the rules below about this policy which are either taken from other wikis, or modified from them. Some of the wikis researched include, but not limited to, Assassin's Creed, Dragon Age, Fallout (both of them), Star Wars, Halo (both of them). #Users are permitted to upload ten (10) personal images for their personal use. #Images uploaded for personal use that are not related to Mass Effect must be tagged as such, either when they are uploaded or after the fact. #If an image that is related to Mass Effect is used on a user page, but will not meet the guidelines for it being placed into an article, examples of this include personal Shepards, then it counts against that user's limit. If the image would be permitted in an article, then it does not count against that limit. #Images that a user uploaded for their personal use can be used anywhere in their personal user space. #If a user goes over the ten image limit, they will be informed of such and will have to choose the image(s) they want to keep. Users will have 48 hours to tag the amount of images they are over for deletion, or request they be deleted. If no response is heard in that time, then the most recent image(s) will be deleted. #If a user has an image in their signature, then it counts against that limit. #Personal images are still subject to current rules about inappropriate images. These rules will be on a new page called "Mass Effect Wiki:Personal Image Policy". Voting For #As Proposer. Lancer1289 19:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Although this is not a big problem here, prevention would be nice.Vault 815 19:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Agreed. For me MEW is more an encyclopedia than a fanbase.Dracian ME 21:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Support. ClerkBosker 23:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Support in current form.--Xaero Dumort 00:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Support -- TheExiledGear 03:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) # JakePT 04:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Explained in my comment below. --Morinth's Lover 12:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Doudt I'll ever have more than two pictures, agree that ten is more reasonable than 5 though. JediSpectre117 12:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Now that the image limit has been raised to 10, this is a better fit for me and thus I overturn my "against" vote to a "for" vote. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Support. Sorry Commdor, while you are responsible about this, others arent. BeoW0lfe 13:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Support. See comment below--TyraelMM3 15:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Meh. LordDeathRay 19:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #I can support part, but resist the other for reasons Lancer knows and what's stated here. --Aryn2382 02:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Since the limit has been raised to ten, and that should be enough for most situations, I withdraw my objection.--Clockwork 777 13:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #Doesn't really affect me. Bluegear93 16:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Against #For the reasons explained in my comment below. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Not necessary. The Illusive Man 20:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Find a different solution, there has to be a better one. Echo-Scythe #I was going to say neutral until I saw Commodor's comment below. -- Phalanx-a-pedian 21:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Oppose, see comments below.--Hawki 21:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Unnecessary regulation. SlayerEGO1342 16:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) #I am with Commdor on this one. --Go Bruins! 04:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Comments Since this didn't belong above, I put this here. I firmly believe that there is no reason one person need 15+ images on their page. I believe that five is more than fair because it does give some creativity, while still keeping a check on the amount they are allowed. For myself, I believe that two, possibly three images on my user page would fit count against my limit, and I believe that the rest fall under the qualification that they would be allowable in articles. I pulled most of my images from the file list and I know one is actually in an article, perhaps two. The reason I placed this is because some people can upload some great screenshots that someone will noticed and say that it is better than a current image and put it in an article. Lancer1289 18:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, but personally, 5 is too few for me, 10 would be too much and 7 would be just right. I only say this because of my Shepard boxes on my user page. At the end of ME3, I would have 6 once I get all my images up and in. They are the only personal images I ever plan on uploading as well. So as I said, while I agree with the proposal, I'm not 100% satisfied with the number chosen as the limit.--Xaero Dumort 19:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Xaero, but I have a question. If this failed twice before, what makes you think it will pass this time? LordDeathRay 19:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I really don't think seven is reasonable, but if that is what people want, then it can be adjusted. I firmly believe that five is more than reasonable and any more would be a little excessive. :::As to bring it up again, people's opinions may have changed... Lancer1289 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : I think that 5 images is too few for most users and I agree with Xaero Dumort that 7 would be just right. Until that is changed I would have to vote against the policy. Edit: Lancer changed the number of allowed pictures to 10 and I'll now vote for this policy. --Morinth's Lover 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that when taking into account my user blogs, I'm already well over the image limit this policy would put in place. Additionally, while I currently don't have any personal images in any of my sandboxes, I would like to have the option to add as many images to them or any other page in my user space as I want. Now I agree it's annoying when a user spams a dozen personal images at once, but if they take the time to add those images to their user space and I don't have to tag them for deletion, then I'm fine with that. And who knows? Maybe I'll be one of those users someday and I'll really want to show off my cat or photoshop skills or what my Shepards look like with a bunch of images. I won't support or enforce a policy that takes away that option from me or anyone else at this wiki. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) @Echo-Scythe‎, you have a better solution? Lancer1289 21:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Personally I'm wary of any limit on the number of personal images a user can upload. If it's kept to the user's page...well, it can be annoying if they spam it, but it's their user page, and in the absence of offensive comment, I think it would be ill form for an admin to dictate what's allowed on a user's own page. And if such images go into articles, it's easy enough to edit them out and explain to the user why they aren't allowed. And to my knowledge, there isn't some unknown number wikia sites have for the no. of images that can be uploaded, so it's not as if it's cutting into the site's quota.--Hawki 21:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) @Havoc. If you would read the rules, then you would have seen that if the image would be acceptable in an article, it doesn't count towards the limit. Lancer1289 21:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Even then, I'm still against it. I remember this condition was part of the last proposal. While I am against this cap, I do believe there should be an absolute cap of maybe 10 images instead of 5; you may get my vote on that amendment, as 10 is more than enough. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm going to throw this out there. If the cap was raised to ten, would it be a more acceptable proposal? Lancer1289 22:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :It conforms with image policies of other wikis, so you've got mine if you increase the limit, as I've previously stated. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I could get behind that. I may think 10 is a little more than needed, but I feel like it could make a lot of people happy and still keep things streamlined as it were.--Xaero Dumort 00:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::It has been amended to ten since more images seems to be a sticking point with more than a few people. Lancer1289 00:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure where to stand on, (Ironic I post my first picture and this pops up LOL! :) I can see what Commdor and other's are saying why they don't want a limit, on the other hand the amount of times since I found this wiki (and joined), pictures not to do with mass effect have been posted, the Alice pictures last summer, and what was with the Cowboy and India's last month. What about making it unless they use the image in their user page they have to remove it. JediSpectre117 22:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) General comment directed at more than a few people here. I should point out that we are not an image gallery, which multiple admins have told more than a few people on occasion. We are not a repository for images as there are sites on the internet for that. We are a wiki about Mass Effect, and more than a few comments, or lack of comments, have me a little concerned on that point. Lancer1289 00:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I am against this, however I am also against multiple images being uploaded to this database for the purpose of someone's user images. Is it some great difficulty to go to somewhere like tinypic or the like to upload, since the primary reason to have them stored here is quick access, no? Who needs quick access for pictures from a user page, compared to say, a regular page? --Aryn2382 00:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ok what are you trying to say here because I'm very confused. Are you in favor of no images at all? Or no limit? Your wording makes it a difficult read. Lancer1289 00:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::My apologies. I'm not against limiting pictures on a user page. I am, however, against say, multiple uploads for that purpose to this wiki. The reasoning follows a very simple one -- if you're accessing a page here, it pulls images from what's been uploaded here to make it pretty quick, since most pages here will be accessed regularly. ::It serves no purpose to have multiple images -- 15 in one example -- uploaded to a user page to do nothing else other than waste away. We shouldn't be people's image archive spots. If they really want to put a bunch of images, by all means, but can't they go to one of the numerous free places to do so, since they won't be using as much bandwith there? --Aryn2382 00:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiousity, in the parts that I've read, you mentioned the limit as being five (twice) and ten (once). However, ten was the number you used in the proposed rule, so I have to double check instead of just discounting it as a slipup, which it probably was; Do you intend the rule to be ten or five? I'm sorry if this has already been answered, I'm pressed for time and am not reading all of the discussion. I'm not going to vote just yet, because I think the difference between five and ten is enough to sway my vote. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 04:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Lancer1289 04:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm the source of said issue, I can support the said proposal in its current form. Before I even considered uploading my pictures at the time, I had to check with current policies and guidelines to see if I'm breaking in rules here. Since there was no clear defining rule, I uploaded my pictures for use only in my user page. Even in other wikis (like Dragon Age Wiki), I check their policies first before uploading or editing something. After reading the discusssion here, I get what users are trying to say. I admit after reading the discussion here and looking things at a different light, It is quite excessive. I've also read the discussion on Forum:Revised Image Policy and I don't mind having to link to other hosting sites. At least this way, some freedoms are still allowed. Also, have a clear defining policy. Some people may not read the rules but I do. Rules define the limitations that a person can or can't do.--TyraelMM3 15:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's not just you, but it was your uploads that brought this back to my attention, and if there is any offense here, then I apologize for that. We've had numerous people upload a lot of images in a past, and keeping a limit, with the option for an external link allows them to keep their options open. I also share the need for a clear policy in this instance. Lancer1289 16:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Implementation The new article will be created ASAP. The limit is now in force. Lancer1289 01:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC)